1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector system with interlocking components and specifically to a low-profile D-subshell connector system with interlocking components.
2. Description of Related Art
Connectors that used some form of locking mechanism to ensure that the two halves of the connector remain joined to one another are known. In certain circumstances, however, space limitations have historically prevented the use of reliable locking mechanisms that are strong, efficient, yet easy to use. Although certain connector locking mechanisms utilizing some form of a resilient tab are known, such as the industry standard RJ-45 connector, this concept has never been applied in the context of a low-profile D-subshell connector. What is needed is a locking mechanism that can be used with a low-profile D-subshell connector that is inexpensive, easy to manufacture, reliable, strong, and easy to use.